Winding machines are a kind of mechanical equipments in the field of packaging machinery. It is used to wrap packaging films on the surface of articles, including a turntable. Articles are placed on the turntable to rotate with it, and thus the packaging films are wrapped on its surface.
M-shaped winding machine is a special winding machine, with M-shaped groove in the turntable, so that the form arms of hydraulic truck can enter the groove when conveying articles. M-shaped turntable is always unable to solve the problem of mechanized film wrapping, and it is unable to achieve film clamping on the M-shaped turntable by equipped with mechanical device, to automatically control the film clamping process and enhance working efficiency.